


'i miss u' (read: 4:00am)

by AVMabs



Series: capillary action [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gen, Loneliness, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVMabs/pseuds/AVMabs
Summary: winry is at an art convention.  ed is at home.  texting ensues.





	

**01/12/16**

**flower freak**  
yo yo yo how’s the art thing  
_-4:03AM_

 **ink girl**  
good!!! i saw the girl who painted the graphic novel abt those two brothers and their dead mom that u like!!!!  
_-4:04AM_

 **flower freak**  
omg sik  
_-4:04AM_

 **ink girl**  
is al any better????  
_-4:06AM_

 **flower freak**  
uh  
_-4:07AM_

well kind of  
_-4:07AM_

he’s out of hospital but on like 203817 different meds so hes been puking pretty much non stop y know???  
_-4:10AM_

 **ink girl**  
aww no!!!!!!!  
_-4:11AM_

tell him i hope he feels better soon!!!!!!  
_-4:12AM_

 **flower freak**  
will do  
_-4:12AM_

 **ink girl**  
good  
_-4:13AM_

 **flower freak**  
he retched twice and then said to say thanks and he hopes he sees u soon and that hes making sure i oil my automail at least twice a week  
_-4:20AM_

 **ink girl**  
<33333333  
_-4:20AM_

 **flower freak**  
u know  
_-4:21AM_

there’s this thing  
_-4:21AM_

i went to a couple of weeks back when al was really sick  
_-4:23AM_

mustang dragged me there you know what he’s like when he goes all ‘im the big bro u never had and im gna fight 4 u’  
_-4:26AM_

it was this like  
_-4:27AM_

art gallery  
_-4:27AM_

it was really dull like im not interested in that stuff at all really  
_-4:29AM_

but they had this exhibit on  
_-4:30AM_

and there were all of these biro drawings of automail limbs and i was mad at first u know like bc i hate this like metal limbs are ~cool~ like u try having metal attached to ur nerves and muscles it’s really not fun  
_-4:33AM_

but like  
_-4:33AM_

do u remember the first time u kissed me??  
_-4:35AM_

 **ink girl**  
yeah??  
_-4:35AM_

 **flower freak**  
u drew my automail  
_-4:36AM_

but u drew the rest of me too  
_-4:37AM_

 **ink girl**  
u ok???  
_-4:37AM_

 **flower freak**  
yeah im fine sorry lmao  
_-4:39AM_

 **ink girl**  
u sure?  
_-4:39AM_

 **flower freak**  
yeh  
_-4:40AM_

um  
_-4:41AM_

so today i took al out to the park  
_-4:42AM_

we bumped into hawkeye there she was walking black hayate and den  
_-4:44AM_

she really likes dogs  
_-4:45AM_

 **ink girl**  
she does  
_-4:45AM_

that’s why i left den with her  
_-4:46AM_

 **flower freak**  
i gave both of them a bit of my pizza then laughed because i knew u would yell at me  
_-4:47_

 **ink girl**  
u must really miss me huh?  
_-4:48_

 **flower freak**  
yeah  
_-4:51_

 **ink girl**  
oh ed  
_-4:52_

 **flower freak**  
sorry just me being dumb lol  
_-4:53_

pretend i didnt say that lol enjoy ur art thing  
_-4:54_

 **ink girl**  
i’ll be home soon  
_-4:55_

 **flower freak**  
(:  
_-4:55_

 **ink girl**  
look after al  
_-4:56_

 **flower freak**  
al says thanks  
_-4:57_

he puked then said he loves you because he says he knows i won’t say it to u  
_-5:00_

 **ink girl**  
love u too xxxxxx get some sleep and do the dishes  
_-5:03_

**Author's Note:**

> idek man i just wanted to get back to it and warm my fingers and i love writing this au so,, why not


End file.
